ALL ALONE
by Sehun-kun
Summary: [CHAP 2 IS UP!] Yang Sehun tahu sekarang adalah bahwa ia sendirian. (Ga jago bikin summary XD) Ide Cerita asli punya saya!
1. Chapter 1

**SATU LAGI FF DARI SAYA ^^. YANG KEMARIN KEHILANGAN SEMANGAT BUAT NERUSIN -_- **

**INI JUGA IDE YANG MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA. KALO RESPONNYA BAGUS YA DILANJUT KALO GA YA GATAU DEH MAU DIAPAIN -_-**

**BANYAK TYPO. DLDR.**

**REVIEW PLEASE. **

**HAPPY READING ^^**

"Kau ke kantin tidak?" tanya namja berkulit tan, teman sebangku Sehun, satu dari dua orang yang dipercaya Sehun, orang yang menganggap Sehun sahabatnya, Kai.

"Tidak" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Yakin tak akan lapar?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Kuharap tidak" tetap singkat jawaban Sehun.

"Aku tidak tanggung ya kalau nanti berakhir Luhan hyung akan kesini dan mengomeli mu mengenai pentingnya makan dan pentingnya membebaskanmu dari kekurangan berat badan" balas Kai panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak apa-apa" kali ini jawaban Sehun agak panjang.

Menghela napas panjang, Kai beranjak meninggalkan Sehun sambil berpamitan.

Oh Sehun, remaja 17 tahun. Putra tunggal keluarga Oh. Ayahnya seorang penulis lagu terkenal, Oh Jaejoong, dan ibunya seorang fotografer majalah wanita ternama di Korea (bahkan Asia), Oh Miyoung. Sehun duduk di bangku kelas 2 senior high school terkemuka di Korea, SOPA. Seorang remaja yang sangat pendiam. Tidak banyak memiliki teman (salah satunya namja bernama Kai tadi). Tertutup namun sangat cerdas.

Bagi Sehun saat ini, keluarga hanya sebatas 'aku memiliki ayah dan ibu'. Ketika Sehun kecil, ia masih sering berkumpul bersama ayah ibunya. Saat itu Jaejoong masih penulis lagu amatir dan Iyoung hanya seorang fotografer di studio kecil-kecilan. Jaejoong dan Miyouung merupakan teman semasa kuliah. Pernikahan mereka merupakan perjodohan, namun sebuah fakta dari mereka adalah JAEJOONG DAN MIYOUNG SALING MENCINTAI.

Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, Sehun kecil memiliki banyak waktu bersama ayah-ibunya. Setidaknya pagi hari saat sarapan dan ketika makan malam mereka selalu bersama-sama. Siang hari Sehun bersama dengan Bibi Li Yin (seseorang yang membantu mengurus rumah keluarga Oh, seumuran dengan Miyoung). Ketika itu Sehun merasa bahwa ia memiliki keluarga yang ideal, sempurna di mata anak usia 10 tahun.

Namun kesempurnaan yang ada di mata Sehun hancur 8 tahun yang lalu. Entah mukjizat apa yang diberikan Tuhan di usia Sehun yang ke-11. Karir Jaejoong dan Miyoung menanjak di saat yang bersamaan. Dan di saat yang bersamaan itu pulalah mereka meninggalkan Sehun.

Mereka jarang (sangat) menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun seperti dulu. Awalnya Sehun masih menerima keadaan itu, ia masih mau menghabiskan waktunya bersama Bibi Li Yin. Namun lama kelamaan Sehun jengah juga. Di usia nya yang ke-13, Sehun masuk junior haigh school, dan saat itu pulalah hilang senyuman dari bibir Oh Sehun. Tidak ada lagi Oh Sehun yang ceria yang selalu menampilkan eye-smile nya ketika ia tersenyum maupun tertawa. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Oh Sehun yang dingin yang seolah mempunyai dunianya sendiri.

Jaejoong dan Miyoung sadar akan hal ini, namun rasa tidak puas akan kesuksesan mereka seolah lebih mendominasi ketimbang rasa ingin bersama-sama lagi dengan Sehun seperti dulu. Bibi Li Yin mencoba untuk mengembalikan senyum Oh Sehun meningat dia sudah menganggap Sehun seperti anaknya sendiri, namun hati Sehun sudah tertutup. Dinding tebal sudah dibangun di hatinya.

Hingga dua tahun yang lalu, seorang namja tan yang menjadi teman sebangkunya ketika memasuki SMA dengan seenak jidat mendeklarasikan bahwa Sehun adalah sahabatnya. Sehun tidak ambil pusing, dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan Kai lakukan. Kai mengajak Sehun kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan dengan seenak jidat lagi, Kai mendaftarkan Sehun dan dirinya ke klub sepak bola, di mana di klub itu ada kakak tiri Kai, Luhan (orang kedua dari dua orang yang dipercaya Sehun). Semenjak adanya Kai dan Luhan, dunia Sehun mulai berubah. Setidaknya hanya untuk dua orang tersebut. Entah aura apa yang dimiliki mereka berdua, yang jelas kehadiran mereka membuat Sehun terbiasa. Walau tetap saja ia masih Sehun yang dingin, bagi orang lain dan bagi orang tuanya.

Dan semenjak Sehun masuk senior high school pulalah, ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan Sehun namun sama sekali belum ingin mendekatinya. Sosok itu pulalah yang akan merubah Sehun sepenuhnya.

Kelas Sehun mulai sepi. Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet. Sejujurnya ia merasa kurang sehat karena itulah ia menolak ajakan Kai. Mungkin mencuci muka bisa sedikit menyegarkannya di kamar mandi siapa sangka ia merasa semakin pusing. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, Sehun berpegangan pada pinggiran wastafel. Sehun merasa dirinya akan pingsan, dan saat itu juga ia mendengar samar-samar suara memanggil namanya

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sehun-ssi?"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah senengnya bisa lanjut . makasih buat yg udah baca, review, follow maupun fave ff ini T.T terharu banget T.T udah saya bales satu2 ya reviewnya, hehehe.**

**Di chap ini bakal terjawab siapa yg nolongin Sehun di toilet ^^ dan saya akan terus berusaha tetap semangat utk lanjut ff ini, apalagi kalo banyak yg review *ngarep* hehehe**

**Sekali lagi makasih buat yg udah baca, review, follow, n fave ff ini ^^**

**BANYAK TYPO. DLDR.**

**REVIEW PLEASE. **

**HAPPY READING ^^**

_Sehun merasa dirinya akan pingsan, dan saat itu juga ia mendengar samar-samar suara memanggil namanya _

_"Kau baik-baik saja, Sehun-ssi?"_

Sehun mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat di cermin siapa yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara. Suara yang cukup berat menurut Sehun, dan ia belum pernah mendengarnya. Usahanya mendongakkan kepalanya malah membuat Sehun merasa semakin pusing. Pandangannya buram, dan kali ini ia sudah tidak mampu menjaga kesadarannya. Samar-samar ia dengar suara berlari dan berikutnya...

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Belum sepenuhnya sadar ia sudah mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya berkicau panjang lebar.

"Kan sudah kubilang harusnya kau ikut aku makan tadi. Kalalu kau makan kan kau tidak akan pingsan seperti ini. Untung ada Kris uisanim yang menemukanmu di toilet dan langsung membawamu kemari" ucap Kai panjang lebar.

PLETAKK

"Awww, appo hyung! Kenapa kau malah memukulku!?" Kai berujar ketika kakaknya, Luhan menjitak kepalanya.

"Jangan marah pada Sehun! Lagipula harusnya kau itu sadar dong kalau temanmu pucat. Harusnya kau tidak menawarinya makan tapi malah membawanya ke ruang kesehatan!" Luhan juga berujar panjang lebar.

"Sudah kalian berdua tenanglah! Sehun baru saja sadar dan tidak seharusnya kalian ribut seperti itu" Kris uisanim yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kesehatan itu menyela.

"Ah maaf uisanim" ucap Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya diikuti dengan Kai.

"Dan terima kasih sudah menolong Sehun" ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum simpul.

Membalas senyuman Luhan, "Tidak apa, sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong orang yang sedang sakit kan?"

Dan entah kenapa malah Kai yang tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan karena hal itu ia malah mendapat satu jitakan lagi dari Luhan.

"Kenapa memukulku lagi sih, hyung?" ucap Kai tidak terima.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tertawa?!" ucap Luhan sewot.

"Ah sudah sebaiknya kalian segera kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran ke-7 segera dimulai" ucap Kris menengahi lagi.

"Ah iya uisanim terima kasih banyak. Kami akan kembali sepulang sekolah nanti untuk mengantar Sehun pulang" ucap Luhan.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku yang mengantar Sehun pulang nanti" ucap Kris msambil mendekati meja kerjanya.

"Ah sekali lagi terima kasih uisanim. Maaf merepotkan. Hehe" kali ini Kai yang berkata sembari mengumbar cengirannya lagi. Melihat cengiran Kai, Kris tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak merepotkan, dan... sama-sama" lanjut Kris.

"Baiklah kami permisi dulu uisanim, selamat siang. Sehunnie cepat sembuh ya" ucap Luhan sambil mengusap rambut Sehun.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Hun. Tidak asik duduk sendirian di belakang" ucap Kai kali ini dengan senyum manisnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi dua orang itu. Setelah itu mereka berpamitan dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Kau sudah tidak makan mulai kapan?" ucap Kris mendekati ranjang Sehun setelah Kai dan Luhan pergi.

"Aku selalu makan" jawab Sehun datar.

"Aku dokter kau tahu, dan aktingmu buruk untuk membohongi seorang dokter" Kris menyanggah pernyataan Sehun.

"Kemarin siang" ucap Sehun singkat, entah kenapa ia menjawab secepat itu. Biasanya Sehun adalah tipe orang yang malas menanggapi hal-hal semacam perdebatan seperti itu dengan memilih diam. Namun entah apa yang menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dokter muda itu.

"Duduklah" perintah Kris pelan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Menyuapimu, setelah makan kau minum obat" jawab Kris tidak kalah datarnya dengan Sehun.

Sejujurnya Sehun sangat malas makan. Tidak ada semangat. Namun sekali lagi ia menuruti saja perintah dokter itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dibantu Kris. Dan setelah itu ia menerima saja suapan sup ayam yang dibeli Kris barusan.

"Namaku Kris. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris uisanim, tapi kau juga bisa memanggilku Kris hyung, aku belum terlalu tua." Ucap Kris masih menyuapi Sehun.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku" ucap Sehun setelah menelan suapan Kris yang kesekian.

"Hmm. Sama-sama" jawab Kris singkat.

"Kau dokter tapi kau dingin, uisanim" kali ini Sehun berbicara.

"Tidak juga. Aku tersenyum pada pasienku. Tapi aku memang berkepribadian seperti ini sih dari dulu. Dan seperti kau tidak dingin saja?" ucap Kris sambil tertawa kecil.

Sehun hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban Kris.

"Oh Sehun, 17 tahun, putra dari Oh Jaejoong si penulis lagu terkenal dan Oh Miyoung fotografer majalah Elle. Benar kan?" tanya Kris setelah Sehun meminum obatnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Kris, hati Sehun sakit.

'Putra ya?' batin Sehun. Sehun hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Kris.

"Aku mengamatimu semenjak kau kelas satu. Aaku tertarik pada sosok mu yang sangat pendiam dan dingin. Padahal ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu di perempatan Gangnam, ketika aku melihatmu menolong anak kecil yang tersesat, kau bisa tersenyum begitu hangat" Kris menjelaskan panjang lebar. Mendengar penjelasan Kris, Sehun hanya menutup matanya.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa orang yang bisa tersenyum begitu hangatnya denga _eye-smile_ nya bisa menjadi sosok yang begitu dingin di sekolah, bahkan terhadap kedua sahabatnya" lanjut Kris dan Sehun masih menutup matanya.

Jeda sedikit panjang dan Sehun maupun Kris tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Aku tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu" kali ini Kris yang angkat bicara. Mendengar pernyataan Kris, Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Kris, masih dengan _poker face _nya.

"Dan aku ingin membantumu" lanjut Kris

**TBC**


End file.
